El retorno de la Llave espada
by Sherezade22
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde lo sucedido en Kingdom Hearts. Surgieron nuevos portadores de la Llave espada, pero la oscuridad gano fuerza y poco a poco acabo con los portadores hasta quedar un puñado. Esta historia empieza cuando capitán Harlock cae en una emboscada junto con su compañero lobo, Fernir, en la que cae gravemente herido. Pero es salvado por portadores de la Llave Espada.
1. Prologo

Prologo

El Arcadia se dirijio a un planeta donde poder abastecerse y descansar. Cuando la tripulación bajo, Harlock fue con su viejo amigo Fernir, un lobo que conoce desde hace años y se convirtio en su guardian, tan grande que le llega a la cintura y de pelaje azul oscuro. Yataran dijo.

.- ¿Capitan? -

\- Investigare la zona, abasteced de todo para partir. -

\- Si capitan, ya habeis oido. Buscad todo ya. -

\- Vamos viejo amigo. -

\- Te sigo Harlock. -

Caminaron por el terreno escarpado, hasta llegar a una especie de claro de roca, Harlock dijo.

\- Tranquilidad, calma. Ahora mismo solo deseo eso en este momento. -

\- Desde luego que si capitan. -

Justo en ese momento Harlock recibio un disparo en un costado, cayo al suelo agarrandose la herida. Fernir se puso alerta listo para atacar a todo aquel que hizo daño a su amo. De la nada aparecieron soldados con el emblema de la coalición de Gaia. Pero antes de que se acercaran, cinco haces de luz surgieron de unas rocas, Harlock y Fernir miraron en la direciones y solo vieron siluetas, los soldados los atacaron pero aun asi no podian con los desconocidos. Harlock se desmayo viendo como se acercaron a él. Corrio hacia ellos. Fernir se puso entre ellos y Harlock, son 4 chicos y una chica. La chica dijo acercandose despacio a Fernir.

\- Tranquilo lobo, tranquilo. Solo queremos ayudar a tu amo. -

Fernir miro a los ojos de la chica, unos hermosos ojos verdes, se aparto y miro al grupo con más atencion. La chica humana podria tener 18 años, ojos verdes, cabello castaño largo con un mecho blanco que le viene de la frente. Piel marron claro, una marca en forma de tribal al lado del ojo izquierdo de color negro. Viste un pantalon grisaceo hasta los tobillos, camiseta marron de manga corta y chaleco marron oscuro por encima sin mangas, guantes blanco y botas de tobillo marrones, tambien se fijo en que porta una espada y una pistola. A su lado hay otro humano pero tiene orejas y 9 colas de zorro blanco, podria tener 21 años, se fijo que en la mano derecha tiene una luna. Piel blanca, ojos rojos, el pelo largo y despeinado atado en una colete de color ropa tradicional china de color blanco con marcas naranjas y una gruesa y larga cinta naranja en su cuello. Porta en sus manos una lanza larga. El tercero no era humano, tenia el aspecto pero tenia unos cuernos se curvan por detras y hacia los lados de la cabeza. Y el pelo rojo corto con la parte de atras negro, ojos carmesí. Puede tener 23 años, su piel bronceada y en los antebrazos vio unas lineas negras. Viste un pantalon negro largo, camiseta azul marino de manga corta, un cinturon marron oscuro con hebilla, guantes marron oscuro. y botas negras. El cuarto tendria 19 años, su piel un azul celeste, agallas en su cuello, ojo i- zquierdo verde, derecho azul, pelo negro corto. Usa unos pantalones holgados de color azul zafiro y un chaleco verde esmeralda, saldalias. El quinto alrededor de los 26 años, sus ojos son blanco y era como si fuera ciego, pelo rojo corto como el fuego, piel bronceada. A su espalda hay dos grandes alas de su tamaño, sus plumas son dorados como el oro. Lleva una tunica azul que le cubre por completo salvo las alas, bajo ella viste por completo de rojo, pantalon camiseta y zapatos. Este ultimo examino a Harclok y dijo.

\- Hay que curarle ya, esta perdiendo mucha sangre. Puedo hacer que deje de perder tanta sangre pero hay que buscar ayuda. -

\- Esta bien Dagerom, Zairon y Kaoru buscad maderas finas, Daki busca ayuda, yo buscare lianas. Y tu lobo... Vigila a tu amo. -

Todos se pusieron en marcha, hicieron una camilla improvisada para llevar a Harlock, Fernir no se separo de su lado y sintio que los 5 no querian hacerles daño, sino ayudarles sin saber quienes son. Al acabar Dagerom le habia puesto un vendaje provisional y la camilla estaba lista, lo subieron con cuidado. Al rato llego una chica con las mismas caracteristicas fisicas que el chico que se fue, su pelo largo negro y su ropa es como el chico salvo que en vez de pantalones lleva falda y bajo ella unos panties negros, dijo llegando.

\- Tenemos problemas Alena. -

\- ¿¡Kida!? ¿Que pasa? -

\- Pues que sin querer cambie y me vieron, vienen hacia aqui. -

\- Llevemos a un punto elevado, no podran llegar hasta aqui. -

\- Dagerom y Kaoru cogued el extremo, yo coguere por aqui. Chicas tranquilizad al lobo. -

Los chicos cargaron la camilla y las chicas sujetaban a Fernir, al subir la colina de roca la tripulación de la Arcadia los vio y estos dejaron a Harlock y huyeron, Ferninr agarro la tunica de Dagerom y dijo tirando.

\- Suelta, te digo que sueltes. -

\- ¿Quienes sois? ¿Que le habeis hecho al capitan? -

\- Suelta, vamonos. -

Corrieron justo a tiempo, los piratas se acercaron a Harlock, Fernir dijo.

\- Esperad, no huyais. -

\- Fernir, ¿Que haces? -

\- Le han salvado la vida. Myme, tu me crees ¿verdad? -

\- Claro que te creo, nunca nos has mentido, ¿Por que hacerlo ahora? -

\- Dios santo, llamad al doctor. El capitan esta gravemente herido. -

Lo llevaron dentro, y una vez atendido, desperto.

\- ¿Donde estoy? -

\- Harlock.-

\- Capitan. -

\- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos capitan. -

\- ¿Donde esta Fernir? -

\- Afuera, no quiere entrar hasta encontrar a los jovenes. -

\- ¿Los jovenes? -

Harlock empezo a recordar las siluetas y dijo sentandose.

\- Me salvaron la vida. -

\- ¿Como dice? -

\- Soldados de la Coalición de Gaia me emboscaron, ellos me salvaron la vida. Debemos encontrarles, estan solos aqui. -

\- ¿Porque Harlock? -

\- Por que... Son portadores de la Llave espada. -

En el primer episodio, Harlock y su tripulación buscara y acoguera a los jovenes portadores de la Llave espada. Estos les contaran todo lo que sabes y les demostraran que son de fiar.

Espero que les guste el prologo, si alguno le interesa participar enviadme un PM. Un beso y abrazo de Sherezade22


	2. Capitulo 1

Episodio 1 - Encuentro inesperado

Yattaran dijo incrédulo.

\- ¿¡Portadores de la Llave espada!? ¿No era una leyenda del universo? -

\- ¿Myme? -

\- Veras Key, antaño existieron los portadores de la Llave espada, seres con el poder de destruir la oscuridad y mantener un equilibrio, durante años mantuvieron la paz hasta que hace unos años los sincorazon, criaturas de la oscuridad, empezaron a surgir sin motivo aparente y los portadores empezaron a desaparecer. Sin ellos el equilibrio sera destruido y todo lo que conocemos acabara para siempre. -

Harlock dijo recordando que oyó vagamente que le estaban ayudando, dijo.

\- Me salvaron la vida, sin importar si me conocían o no. Ahora están solos en este planeta, y posiblemente solos en el universo. Si Fernir saben donde están que los... -

Justo en ese momento entra Fernir corriendo y dijo.

\- Se han ido al otro lado de las montañas, volando. -

\- Despeguemos de inmediato, seguidlos. Que no crea que los ataquemos, si la Coalición de Gaia esta aquí es posible que los estén persiguiendo. -

Se intento levantar, y al ponerse en pie tuvo que volver a sentarse. Se miro y vio que tenia una gran venda en su abdomen. Myme dijo.

\- No puedes hacer nada, el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar. -

\- Capitán nosotros nos encargamos, vamos Key. -

\- Si. -

Yattaran y Key corrieron al puesto de mando y mandaron despegar la nave. A lo lejos divisaron cinco siluetas. Mientras estas eran los jóvenes, montando en sus llaves surcadoras. Kaoru esta acostado en la suya aferrándose con sus uñas y dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estamos en el suelo? -

\- No Kaoru, acabamos de elevarnos. Aguanta un poco. -

\- Odio volar. Quiero estar en el suelo. -

\- Este Guardián del bosque tan asustadizo. ¿Le podre tocar las colas? -

Kida intento coger una de las colas, este lo noto y se movió bruscamente, haciendo que los cuatro surcadores chocaran y desapareciendo el de Alena. Esta hubiera caído del cielo si no fuera por Zairon y Dagerom. Zairon la agarro de la cintura y apoyándola en su surcador. Dagerom se encaro y dijo.

\- Vosotros dos ya basta, casi hacéis que Alena-Sama caiga. Si no estuviéramos atentos no estaría aquí. Dejad de jugar y quedaos quietos, sobretodo tu Daki. -

La chica brillo en se transformo en el chico de antes y dijo.

\- Lo siento, es que tiene unas colas tan suaves. -

\- Déjale en paz, sobretodo aquí. Kaoru si quieres Alena-Sama te ayudara. -

\- Lo siento Alena-San. -

\- Tranquilo Kaoru, se que te asusta. Monto en tu surcador y arreglado. -

Lo hicieron, Kaoru se agarro sin querer a una pierna de esta, pero Alena no le negaría nada. Al rato sintieron que algo los seguía, nada más darse la vuelta, estaba la Arcadia siguiéndoles. Se asustaron mucho y aumentaron la velocidad, salvo Dagerom que fue más rápido con sus alas. Aun así no podían despistarles, hasta que oyeron a una voz decir.

\- ESPERAD. -

\- ¿Han dicho, "esperad"? -

\- Eso me pareció, quedaos aquí. -

\- Ten cuidado Zairon. -

Zairon se acerco a las ventanas del puesto de mando y dijo.

\- ¿Que queréis? -

\- Key, habla tu. -

\- Fernir y el capitán nos contaron todo lo ocurrido. Y quieren agradecéroslo. -

\- ¿Darnos las gracias? -

\- ¿Que os dije? -

\- Déjala Zairon-Sama, ya sabes que Alena-Sama es muy astuta. Sabe lo que hace. -

\- ¿La persona que estaba con ese lobo es vuestro capitán? -

\- Así es, esta vivo gracias a vosotros. Nos contó que le atacaron soldados de la Coalición de Gaia. -

\- ¿Se refiere a los soldados de blanco? -

\- Si, de no ser por vosotros estaríamos acabados. Él nos mantiene a salvo y vivos, nos da un hogar y refugio. -

Todos se asumieron en sus pensamientos y Kaoru dijo por lo bajo.

\- Hogar. -

\- Kaoru, tranquilo. -

Dagerom se acerco más asombrando a los piratas con sus alas y dijo.

\- Solo queremos un sitio donde dormir y poco y nos iremos, estamos cansados. Llevamos unos días sin dormir bien. -

\- ¿Os persigue alguien? -

\- Alguien no, algo si. Los sincorazon nos persiguen desde hace tiempo. Persiguiendo nuestro poder. -

\- Entrad por la plataforma, nos reuniremos con vosotros ahora. -

Mientras ellos iban Daki dijo.

\- ¿Creéis que debemos hacerlo? Solo hemos salvado a su capitán. -

\- Tienen honor, sino nos ofrecerían esto. -

\- Ademas, estamos cansados y hambrientos. Podremos dormir y con suerte comer algo de comida caliente. -

\- Solo por esta vez, dejemos que el destino decida por nosotros. -

Al llegar les esperaban, bajaron de sus surcadores y los hicieron desaparecer, los cinco estaba preparados para actuar en caso de peligro, Yattaran y Key se acercaron y dijo Yattaran.

\- Venid con nosotros, el capitán quiere veros. -

\- Tranquilos, no tengáis miedo. -

Caminaron por la Arcadia hasta llegar al camarote de Harlock, donde este, Myme y Fernir los esperaba. Harlock dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias por salvar mi vida. -

Los 5 sonrieron y dijeron cada uno.

\- De nada. Eran nuestro deber. No hay de que. No fue nada. A sido todo un honor. -

\- Por favor, quedaos en la Arcadia todo el tiempo que queráis. -

\- ¿Así se llama este navío? -

\- Así es, fue el nombre que le puso un buen amigo mio. -

\- Solo le pedimos un lugar para descansar, una esquina cálida y si se puede algo para comer. -

Myme dijo mirando a los cinco.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis sin poder comer, ni dormir bien? -

\- ¿Dagerom? -

\- 2 días, los sincorazon no nos daban descanso y ese soldados tampoco. -

\- Key, llévalos a las cocinas y coman bien. Se merecen nuestro agradecimiento. -

Cuando se iban Alena dijo.

\- Perdón por preguntar pero ¿Como se encuentra? -

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias a vosotros. -

\- Vamos Alena-Sama. -

Cuando se fuero, Myme dijo.

\- Lo note, tienen algo especial. Como tu. -

\- No me compares con ellos, son luz yo tinieblas. -

Fernir se acerco a él y mientras Harlock le acariciaba la cabeza dijo.

\- Son portadores, yo no. Su responsabilidad es igual de grande que la mía. -

\- Aun así, tal vez ellos den la luz que necesitas. -

\- Es posible, Fernir ve con ellos. Por si se pierden. -

\- De acuerdo Harlock. -

Mientras Key llevo a los cinco a las cocinas y le dieron un minibanquete, estos se sorprendieron y Kaoru dijo.

\- ¿Es para nosotros? -

\- Pues claro que es para vosotros, anda a comer. -

\- Que aproveche. -

Los cinco comieron a gusto, una comida caliente es bien agradecida en el estomago. Al acabar Key dijo.

\- Venid conmigo, os llevare a unas habitación. -

\- Solo denos una para Alena, nosotros dormiremos delante de la puerta. -

\- Zairon, no digas tonterías. -

\- Relajaos, ella usara mi camarote, vosotros usareis la habitación. -

Al rato llego Fernir y se acerco a Alena, esta le acaricio y dijo.

\- Pero que lobo más guapo, es incluso más grande que uno normal. -

\- Veo que te gusta mucho los lobos. -

\- En mi mundo, son compañeros de las personas. Hasta la familia real tenia una manada para proteger el reino. -

Fernir miro el broche de Alena y acerco su hocico a el. Ella dijo.

\- ¿Te gusta? Me lo regalo mis hermanos. -

\- Si, me gusta mucho. -

Los cinco se asustaron al oír la voz de Fernir. Key dijo.

\- Fernir puede hablar telepaticamente con nosotros, suelo estar siempre junto al capitán. -

\- Me pidió que os acompañara por si os perdíais.-

\- Pues quédate con la chica, no podre estar con ella luego y Yattaran estará luego con los chicos. -

Siguieron a Key y a Fernir hasta el cuarto de Key, introdujo un código y dijo a Alena.

\- Que duermas bien. -

\- Gracias, dulces sueños chicos. -

Entro y cerro la puerta, se acostó en la cama y se durmió al instante, Fernir hizo lo que pudo para taparla y se acurruco cerca de la cama. Mientra Key acompañaba a los chicos hasta otro con cuatro camas. Al entrar pusieron una cortina en una de las camas y Zairon, Kaoru y Dargerom dijeron a Daki.

\- Tu duermes ahí. -

\- Venga ya chicos. -

\- Hasta que no controles tu poder, ahí te quedas. -

\- Vale. -

Daki se acostó y de inmediato empezó a roncar, los otros tres también fueron a dormir. Dagerom uso algunas almohadas haciendo un nido. Kaoru se enrosco en sus colas. Zairon se acostó y mientras pensaba en lo que paso se durmió. Mientras Harlock seguía intentando estar en pie, lo consiguió pero con dolor. Fue al puesto de mando donde no hay nadie y se sentó en su trono. Por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más cansado hasta dormirse. Horas después Alena despertó, se estiro y cuando bajo sin darse cuenta piso la espalda de Fernir.

\- Lo siento mucho Fernir, de verdad lo siento. -

\- Tranquila, culpa mía. Quieres ir al puesto de mando. -

\- Claro. Pero antes podemos buscar a mis amigos. -

\- Sígueme entonces. -

Caminaron hasta que estando delante se oyó una voz decir.

\- Déjame en paz. -

Salio corriendo Kaoru seguido de un Daki dormido. Alena golpeo a Daki en la cara con la mano y dijo.

\- Deja en paz a Kaoru. ¿Estas bien? -

\- Si gracias Alena. -

Los otros dos salieron. Fueron con Fernir al puesto de mando, un ave casi les da pero se apoyo en el brazo de Dagerom. Fernir dijo.

\- Ese es Tori-San, siempre anda por hay estorbando. Es raro que quiera estar con otra persona que no sea Harlock. -

Siguieron hasta llegar al trono, Fernir se acerco y despertó a Harlock. Este dijo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? Fernir tranquilo, solo vine aquí para contemplar el espacio. -

\- No deberías haberte levantado. -

\- ¿Se encuentra bien capitán? -

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Bueno, ya que estáis aquí ¿Como os llamáis? -

Dagerom dio un paso adelante y se inclino diciendo.

\- Capitán, somos cinco portadores de la Llave espada. Ella es Alena Reynors del mundo de Granado espada, el Guardián del bosque es Kaoru Minamoto de Tierra de Dragones, el castanic es Zairon Date de Arborea, Daki es un Acuensa de Ōkeanós, pero cuando cambia de genero es Kida y yo soy Dagerom un Engel y por desgracia no conozco mi mundo de origen. -

\- Ahora me toca a mi, soy el capitán Harlock un pirata espacia, no podía dejaros fuera con todo ese peligro. ¿Por que estáis en este planeta?

\- Estamos buscando al maestro Yen Sid. -

\- ¿¡DAKI!? -

Se tapo la boca y quedo todo colorado, mientras los otros cuatro lo miraban enfadado. Harlock sonrió y dijo.

\- Tranquilos, no tenéis que ocultarlo. Pero no estáis lejos de vuestros hogares. -

Todos bajaron la cabeza y algunos ya mostraban lagrimas, Zairon dijo.

\- Algunos perdimos nuestros hogares, otros no saben sus orígenes o por hacer el bien. -

\- Pero estamos dispuestos a contarle nuestra historia. -

\- ¿Alena-Sama? -

\- Durante el Festival de la Luz sincorazones atacaron a todos, pero en vez de matarlos convertían a la gente en estatuas de cristal. mis padre y madre fallecieron a causa de la traición de su consejero y convirtió a mis hermanos en cristal. Al intentar huir mi llave espada fue convocada y por si sola acabo con los sincorazon, me puso una armadura del portador y me obligo a subir en la surcadora. Huí hasta que los encontré y fui feliz. -

Fernir se acerco a ella para animarla. Kaoru dio un paso adelante y dijo.

\- He vivido escondido en los bosques de Bambu en Dragon's Land, velando por la seguridad de mi pueblo, sin embargo, un día, cuando fui al monte a ver al gran dragón, quien había sido manipulado hace poco, la aldea fue azotada por una horda de criaturas oscuras como la noche y blancas como la nieve, llegue lo más rápido que pude y logre salvar a un puñado de la población, pero lo demás había sido perdido. Intente encontrar un nuevo asentamiento pero fuimos emboscados nuevamente y, esta vez, cuando acabaron con todos, libere mi verdadero poder, eliminando a las criaturas pero estas se regeneraban, no fue hasta que, una de sus lagrimas de dolor y pesar, cayera al filo de su lanza que esta se transformo en una llave espada y, usándola, logre salvarme pero aun así mi familia había sido eliminada, dejando mucha pena en el corazón. Más tarde supe que alguien especial logro algo increíble y, dando una oración al cielo, usa mi espada y le rogué a la Diosa poder salir del mundo, pude irme y he viajado de mundo en mundo eliminando a esas extrañas criaturas.-

Zairon fue el siguiente en hablar.

\- Nací en Velika, capital del pueblo de los humanos, donde todas las razas de Arborea vivían en paz, mi padre era el mejor guerrero castanic de toda Arborea y su madre la castanic mística más poderosa. Cuando tenia 13 años perdí a mis padres a causa de una batalla en los limites del territorio. Un amigo suyo, un baraka de nombre Enoch, cuido de mi hasta que un día a los 15 fui atacado por Neosombras y hay se manifestó por primera mi llave espada. Enoch me conto que soy descendiente directo de antiguos portadores de la llave espada, cuando controle por completo mi poder, sali del planeta usando la armadura del portador y la llave surcadora. -

Daki se cayo al suelo a punto de llorar y dijo.

\- Mi mundo era completamente acuático, no hay tierra en la superficie. No recuerdo que genero fui al principio. Un dia mi mundo fue invadido por la oscuridad, a punto de morir surgió la llave espada y me llevo a otro mundo. Donde encontré a otros también solos. -

Empezó a llorar, Dagerom dijo dejando que Tori-San siguiera en su hombro.

\- No recuerdo quien soy, alguien o algo me ataco de pequeño y me borro la memoria, solo recuerda mi nombre y que puede sanar de forma milagrosa. Supe rápidamente controlar su llave espada, usando mi armadura volé por el espacio hasta encontrar a los demás. -

Harlok lloraría por los relatos de los jóvenes, pero decidió ser el fuerte y les dijo firmemente.

\- Considerad la Arcadia como vuestro nuevo hogar, ¿Si queréis? -

Los cinco se sorprendieron y lo pensaron por unos segundos, Daki sin darse cuenta cambio y dijo como Kida.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? -

\- Por supuesto, no permitiré que caigáis en manos de la Coalición de Gaia. -

\- ¿Aunque seamos una carga? -

\- Nadie es una carga, sois especiales y eso es más que suficiente para mi. Bienvenidos a bordo. -

\- Gracia capitán Harlock, muchas gracias. -

\- De nada, pero... Oh. -

Al levantarse se cayo de rodillas, ya que su herida se reabrió, Dagerom dijo.

\- Tenemos que curar su herida, capitán permiso para hacerlo. -

\- ¿Como lo haréis? -

\- Poseemos magia, todos usad cura. -

Cada uno invoco su llave espada, todos apuntaron a Harlock y dijeron todos juntos.

\- CURA. -

Cinco haces de luz impactaron en el pecho de Harlock, este cerro los ojos esperando un impacto en cambio sintió un calor agradable. Cuando acabaron se puso en pie y dijo.

\- Ahora, si estoy mejor. -

\- Bien, ahora... Aaah. -

La llave espada de Alena se empezó a mover sin control, hasta el punto de elevarla del suelo. Ella grito.

\- Chicos, socorro. -

\- Alena salta, yo te cojo. -

Ella lo hizo y cayo en los brazos de Zairon, las demás llaves espadas también se movieron solas y se juntaron haciendo aparecer un anciano vestido de azul diciendo.

\- A todo aquel portador que me oiga, dirigen se a la Torre de los Misterios. -

\- Ese es el maestro Yen Sid. -

Harlock se acerco un panel y congelo la imagen. Se acerco y dijo.

\- Mirad en la imagen, hay unas coordenadas. Iremos para allá de inmediato. -

\- Seguro Harlock. -

\- Si Fernir, mi herida esta curada del todo. Ademas se han ganado mi confianza. Avisa a la tripulación. -

Cuando todos estaban en sus puestos Harlock dijo.

\- Ponen las coordenadas, vamos hacia allí. -

Yattaran dijo.

\- ¿A donde capitán? -

\- A Torre de los Misterios. -

La alegría rebosaba en los rostros de los cinco portadores, la Arcadia puso rumbo hacia allí donde solo el espacio conocía y sus secretos solo seria revelado a los elegidos en su viaje.

En el siguiente episodio, Harlock y los jóvenes portadores de la Llave espada llegan a su destino y una vez hay, los secretos de algunos serán descubiertos. Y deberán buscar otros portadores.


	3. Capitulo 2

Episodio 2 - El Maestro Yen Sid

Mientras la Arcadia estaba en rumbo, los cinco estaban entrenando en el hangar. Kaoru se estaba enfrentando a Zairon. Los demas miraban sentados en el suelo. Zairon dijo con sus dos espadas desenvainadas.

\- No apartes la vista de tu oponente, y sobretodo mirale a los ojos. Asi sabras cuando te atacara. ¿Lo entiendes? -

\- Si, eso creo. -

\- Concentrate en tu oponente. Jamas apartes tus ojos de el. -

\- Si señor. -

Kaoru se abalanzo sobre Zairon, con sus espadas bloqueo la parte afilada y le golpeo detras de la cabeza. Zairon dijo.

\- Dejas te espalda abrieta, cubrete con tu lanza. ¿Estas bien? -

\- Si, pero me duele la cabeza. Y ... -

Se puso rojo como un tomate, y entendieron porque. Daki habia cogido todas sus colas y se enrollo en ellas. En ese momento entro Harlock con Yattaran, Myme y Key. Kaoru corrio y se colo en la capa de Harlock y este dijo.

\- Lo hizo. -

\- Lo siento capitan pero... -

\- No tienes que decir nada salvo... ¿Que estabais haciendo? -

\- Capitan. Entrenamos con nuestras verdaderas armas. Llegara un momento en que no podremos invocar la llave espada. Por eso entrenamos. -

\- Alena-Sama tiene razon. Si no perfecionamos nuestras habilidades no seremos guerreros. -

Alena se acerco a Kaoru y dijo.

\- Yo entrenare con Zairon, mira como lo hago. ¿Vale? -

\- Si. -

\- ¿Estas segura, Alena? -

\- Puede que sea una chica, pero no soy una damisela en apuros. -

Se puseiron frente a frente, Alena desanfundo su pistola con la mano izquierda y desanvaino su espada con la derecha. Dagerom dijo levantando un brazo.

\- A mi señal, empezad... Ya. -

Se abalanzados, Harlock vio que peleaban sincronizadamente, algo poco habitual. Toda la tripulación los observo hasta que el cansancio les hizo mella. Zairon consiguio colocar el filo en su cuello y Alena apuntar con su pistola a su corazon. Zairon dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Ganaremos alguno de los dos? -

\- ¿Quien sabe? -

Guardaron sus armas y se reunieron, Harlock aplaudio y dijo.

\- Entiendo que Zairon sea un guerrero, pero Alena. ¿Donde aprendistes a pelear? -

Ella se puso nerviosa y dijo.

\- Pues... Es que yo... Aprendí, viendo a mis hermanos y a la guardia real. -

\- ¿La guardia real? Un poco extraño. -

\- Dejala Yattaran, seguro que aprendio por otros metodos. ¿Verdad Alena? -

\- Si, gracias Key. -

\- Me toca. -

Quien lo dijo fue Daki, los otros cuatro dijeron a la vez.

\- A cubierto. -

\- ¿¡Eh!? -

Daki movio sus manos y esferas de agua salieron rodeandolo. Era una vista fantastica de no ser porque se convirtieron en estrella de cristal y se dispararon en todas direcciones. Todo el mundo se cubrio al acabar dijo Zairon.

\- Tu, maldito loco acuatico. Piensa en los demas. -

\- Y deja que coguer mis colas. -

\- Lo siento. -

\- Daki, empieza a correr por que hasta Dagerom se canso. -

\- Ven aqui... Maldito cambiante. -

Los tres fueron tras el, o ella ya que cambio. Todos se reian por la situacion. El capitan tambien se reia algo que alegro a Myme y Fernir que entro en ese momento y se acerco. Cuando pararon de correr y volar, Kida dijo detras de Alena.

\- Lo siento chicos, cuando uso mi poder... Me recuerda mi hogar. -

\- Oh Kida. No importa, todos hechamos de menos nuestros hogares. Vosotros tres dejad de perseguirla. Tenia un motivo y punto. -

\- Si Alena. -

Harlock sonrio, durante unas horas vio como entrenaban, incluso les mostro sus llaves espadas. Despues fueron al puesto de mando y hay divisaron Torre de Misterio. Yattaran dijo.

\- Bien ¿Y ahora que? -

\- Los portadores deberan ir a verle, y yo los acompañare. -

\- ¿Estas seguro Harlock? -

\- Si Myme, ellos me han demostrado más, mucho más. Confio en ellos, debes hacer lo mismo. Ademas Fernir vendra conmigo. -

\- No lo dudes jamas. -

En el hangar los cinco portadores hablaban y Zairon dijo.

\- Bien, Daki tu lleva a Kaoru, yo llevare a Alena. Dagerom usara sus alas y... -

\- Un momento. Ire con vosotros. -

\- ¿Que? -

\- ¿Seguro capitan? -

\- Si, por favor ire con vosotros y tambien Fernir. -

\- Vale, Yo llevare al capitan, Alena tu lleva a Fernir. -

\- Vale, llave surcadora. -

Cada uno menos Dagerom y Kaoru invocaron sus llaves y las transformaron en llaves surcadoras. Cada uno subio y fueron hacia la torre. Al llegar de la torre salen tres mujeres que volavan con pequeñas alas y dijo mirando a los siete.

\- Por fin portadores, aunque uno de ellos no desprende su poder. Bienvenidos soy Fauna. -

\- Yo soy Flora. -

\- Y yo primavera. -

\- Por favor, entrad, el maestro Yen Sid os espera. -

Entraron en la torre hasta el despacho y hay dijo el anciano maestro Yen Sid.

\- Bienvenidos portadores y capitan por favor, tomad asiento. -

Hizo aparecer varias sillas y una cesta para Fernir. Yen Sid dijo.

\- Siento lo que paso en vuestros mundo y tu ataque capitan Harlock. -

\- ¿Como... -

\- No se preocupe, aqui no puede llegar la Coalicion de Gaia, ya que es la causante de la desaparicion de los portadores. -

\- ¿Como? -

\- ¿Y porque? -

\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando se consiguio vencer a la oscuridad los portadores decidieron transmitir su conocimiento a otro y asi formar un ejercito para derrotar a la oscuridad en caso de que regrese. Pero alguien de la Coalicion de Gaia aprovecho eso y durante 20 años busco y por desgracia experimento con ellos, convirtiendolos en monstruos o matandolos en el proceso de intentar obtener el poder de la Llave espada. -

\- Eso es horrible.-

\- Por eso estaban en ese planeta, no hiban a por sino a por... -

\- Ellos, capitan ahora debemos protegerlos más que nunca. -

\- Tu lobo tiene razon capitan Harlock, estos jovenes son la unica esperanza de la luz. Me podeis mostrar vuestras llaves espada. -

Cada uno monstro y Yen Sid dijo.

\- Voy a deciros el nombre de vuestras llaves espada. Dagerom el Engel tu llave espada se llama Pronosticador. Acuense Daki o Kida si eres la otra, tu llave espada se llama Abismo Misterioso. Castanic Zairon Date, tu has heredado una llave espada poderosa Recuerdos Lejanos. Kaoru Minamoto tu llave espada es End of Pain. Y princesa Alena Reynors tu llave espada nacio con tu mundo y su nombre es Divewing. -

Cuando dijo princesa ella se puso colorada y bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras los demas incluido Harlock y Fernir decian.

\- ¿¡Princesa!? -

\- Por supuesto, Alena es la cuarta hija de los Reyes de Granado Espada. Es la unica de su familia que puede usar la llave espada y el poder de Espada. -

\- ¿Que es Espada? -

\- Eso, mejor que te lo diga la princesa. -

Alena se alejo de ellos y miro por la ventana mientras habla.

\- Espada, es el poder de mi mundo, antaño la anterior familia real poseia ese poder hasta que un antepasado, del que no estoy ligada por la sangre lo corrompio hasta que un portador de la llave espada lo derroto, yo soy descendiente directo del portador. Mi mundo al saber el valor y corazon que poseia decidio darselo a esa persona, negandole a la anterior familia real los privilegios que obteniana con ese poder. Espada puede ser usado para proteger pero tambien puede ser usado para destruir. Como no hiba a heredar nada, la corona, titulos o rangos, deseaba con todas mis fuerza irme de allí, pero no de esa manera. -

Fernir se acerco a Alena y le lamio una mano, esta se agacho y dijo mientras frotaba la cabeza de Fernir.

\- Ser princesa de Granado Espada no es algo que me guste, quiero proteger mi pueblo pero no encerrada en el palacio como queria ese consejero. Le hicieron caso y durante mucho tiempo tuve que aprender muchas cosas, combates, estrategias. Era mejor que mis hermanos mayores, pero hasta ellos me sobreprotegian. No soy una bella flor que debe estar en un jarron hermoso. -

\- Es verdad, no eres la humana debil que muchos veian. Y ella no es la unica que heredo ese poder, Zairon es descendiente directo tambien de los portadores de la Llave espada. Pero debo deciros que vuestro viaje esta lleno de peligros, debeis encontrar el verdadero Kingdom Hearts y asegurarse de que nadie lo use para la maldad. -

Alena volvio a sentarse en su silla, Kaoru dijo.

\- ¿Como? -

\- Es posible que la clave para encontrarlo sea usando esto. -

Saco de un cajon una especie de estuche, al abrirlo hay nada un aparato en forma de estrella de seis puntas, con un cristal blanco en el medio. Yen Sid dijo.

\- Aqui dentro se hallaba la Estrella Navegante, un aparato capaz de indicarte la direccion de lo que le pidas. Os sera muy util. -

Se la dio a Harlock y cuando se iban dijo.

\- Es posible que encontreis a más con el poder de la Llave espada, seria mejor que fuerais más. -

\- ¿Puede haber más como nosotros? -

\- Todo es posible, buena suerte. -

Cuando se fueron las hadas se acercaron a Alena y dijeron.

\- Querida deberias llevar otra vestimenta. -

\- No gracias. -

\- ¿Seguro? Estarias hermosa con un gran vestido. -

\- No muchas gracias. -

\- Vamos a probarlo. -

Alena corrio alrededor de la torre hasta que dijo Harlock dijo.

\- Señoras si se me permite opinar, la princesa a dejado bien claro que no quiere usar uno. Ademas es una guerrera y no podria pelear. -

\- Cierto, dejemosla chicas. -

\- Gracias capitan. -

\- Vamonos, en marcha. -

Volvieron a la Arcadia y hay Alena les conto porque lo oculto.

\- Yo nunca me senti como una princesa, yo ansiaba ver otros mundo. Y cuando perdi todo, preferi no nombrarlo, no por que lo odiaba sino que me tratariais con otra clase de respeto y yo quiero ganarmelo por lo que hago no quien soy. -

\- Pero Alena, ¿por que ocultarlo? Lo hubieramos entendido. -

\- Verguenza. -

\- ¿Y decis que yo soy timido? -

Todos se rieron y la Arcadia puso rumbo hacia lo desconocido. Harlock tenia presente en la cabeza que la Coalicion de Gaia trama algo muy peligroso y no permitiria que sus nuevos tripulantes cayeran en sus manos.

En el siguiente episodio, la Arcadia sufrira el ataque de naves de la Coalición y hasta los portadores lucharan por proteger a sus nuevos amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Episodio 3 - La voluntad de la espada

En el puente Alena mira las estrellas con Fernir cerca de ella, mira su broche y dice.

\- ¿Sabes que Fernir? Te lo regalo. -

\- ¿El que? -

\- Mi broche, te lo regalo. Deja que te lo ponga en el collar. -

Alena se agacho y puso de broche en el collar de Fernir y ella dice.

\- Estas guapisimo con el, sera tuyo a partir de ahora. -

\- Gracias Alena. Me gusta mucho. -

\- De nada. Que bonitas son las estrellas, el espacio. Estos momentos los guardo como un tesoro, son mi luz en las tinieblas. -

\- Todos necesitamos luz, hasta el capitan. -

Fernir se fue justo cuando entro Myme y dijo a su lado.

\- Hermosas vista, ¿no princesa Alena? -

\- No hace falta que me llames princesa, si son muy hermosas. Ojala pudiera verlo para siempre. -

\- Ahnelas algo imposible, pareces Harlock. -

\- ¿Por que dices eso? -

\- Tu poder es distinto al de tus compañeros, no se si es por eso de Espada o la Llave espada, pero tu espiritu es distinto al de los demas. Casi identico al suyo. -

\- Me estas asustando un poco. -

\- Lo siento, no pretendia hacerlo. -

\- No importa, ya me llevare alguno. Pero siento que nosotros no deberiamos estar aqui. Estareis en peligro. -

\- Lo estabamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Somos piratas. -

\- Si, y nosotros tambien ¿no? -

\- Si, vamos. Seguro que tus amigos estan preocupados por ti. -

Caminaron hasta que un zorro blanco se encondio detras de Alena, ella dijo.

\- ¿Otra vez! -

\- Kaoru-Kun. ¿Donde estas? -

\- Ya basta Daki, mira lo que has hecho. Ahora hasta que no se tranquilice estara asi. Kaoru ve a descansar. ¿Y tu? No iras a ninguna parte hasta que te disculpes como es debido con él, te vienes conmigo. -

\- Aguafiestas. -

Mientras lo demas estan hablando con Harlock cuando llega Alena y dijo.

\- Chicos, Daki a hecho que Kaoru este en su forma animal. -

\- ¿¡QUE!? -

\- ¿¡Es que no piensas en otra cosa más que en molestarle!? -

\- Imagina como esta ahora. -

\- ¿Es normal esto Alena? -

\- Por desgracia si, Kaoru es el ultimo Guardian del Bosque y se lo que es eso. Voy a verle. -

\- Ire contigo. -

Mientras Kaoru esta en la habitación llorando, hasta que oye alguien decir.

\- ¿Kaoru? ¿Kaoru estas hay? Soy yo Alena con el Capitan. -

\- Kaoru abre la puerta, Daki no esta con nosotros. Ya... Esta siendo castigado. -

La puerta se abrio solo mostrando un lobo blanco, Alena dijo sentandose a su lado.

\- Oh Kaoru, no pasa nada. Ya paso todo. -

Apoyo su cabeza en su regazo, ella dijo.

\- Ese sueño otra vez ¿no? -

\- ¿Que sueño? -

\- No para de soñar lo mismo. Ve a su pueblo caer en la masacre y el no puede hacer nada. -

\- Kaoru, tranquilo aqui estas a salvo. -

Poco a poco volvio a su forma humana, y con la cabeza en el regazo de Alena dijo.

\- ¿De verdad? -

\- Lo prometo, tambien lo estaran los demas. -

Justo en ese momento toda la nave se movio bruscamente, tirandolos todos al suelo. Se oye la voz de Yattaran decir.

\- Nos estan atacando. -

\- Quedaos aqui. -

\- Pero capitan... -

\- Vamos Alena. -

Al llegar al puente Key dice.

\- Es de la Coalición, enviaron un mensaje diciendo "Queremos a los Portadores y perdoraremos vuestras vidas". -

\- De eso nada, esos chicos son de la tripulación, y nadie se abandona. ¿Verdad capitan? -

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho, demostremoles que respuesta damos, cogere el timon. -

\- Key preparemos todo. -

\- De acuerdo, atención preparense para el abordaje. -

\- ¿¡Abordaje!? -

\- Si, ¿Quereis apuntaros? -

Justo en ese momento entran Dagerom, Daki y Zairon. Este ultimo dice.

\- ¿A que? -

\- Al abordaje, vamos sera divertido. -

\- ¿Capitan?

\- Solo debeis permanecer junto a Yattaran. Divertios. -

Fueron con Yattaran a una zona con armaduras y dijo con una puesta.

\- Poneos una de estas y venid conmigo. -

\- No lo necesitamos tenemos las nuestras. Vamos amigos. -

Cada uno invoco su llave y las lanzaron al aire para hacer aparecer una armadura completa. La armadura de Alena es azul cielo, la de Kaoru es plateada que parecia tener la forma de un zorro, la de Zairon es gris, la de Dake es verde y la de Dagerom es negra y cubre tambien sus alas. Yattaran dijo.

\- No me dejais de sorprender. Vamos en marcha.-

Siguieron a Yattaran hasta la otra nave, una vez hay fueron a buscar suministros un grupo de soldados aparecen. Se ponen a cubierto y Yattaran dijo.

\- Una emboscada, quedaos aqui. -

\- Espere, nos encargamos nosotros. Chicos vamos alla. -

Cada uno se enfreto a su manera, sin usar llaves espadas. Alena usa su espada en la derecha y su pistola en la izquierda. Kaoru usa su lanza con ambas manos. Zairon saco de su espalda sus dos espadas. Daki peleo como podia ya que no podia usar su poder. Dagerom usa su arco consiguiendo traspasar las protecciones de los soldados, al acabar Yattaran dijo.

\- Me dejais de piedra, vamos a por los suministros. -

Todos cargaron cajas incluso Alena que no paraba de ser atendida por Zairon. Al acabar estaban agotados pero recibieron alagos de la tripulación y muchos elegios, cuando fueron al comedor Yattaran hablo con Harlock sobre los cinco y dijo al acabar.

\- Se lo aseguro, luchan con mucha fuerza y no les importa esforzarse. Son unas personas extraordianrias. -

\- Me alegra oir eso, ahora... -

Fue interrumpido por la tos de Daki, no sonaba bien. Kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo.

\- Estas helado. ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- Estoy bien, solo... -

Se derrumbo en la mesa, todos fueron Dagerom dijo a Harlock.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre. Si le sube más podria empeorar gravemente. -

\- Llamen al doctor, ya. -

Daki estaba en una cama de ala medica de la Arcadia, el doctor dijo.

\- La fiebre le sube, tenemos que llevarle a un lugar tranquilo. -

\- Capitan, ¿No podriamos usar la Estrella Navegante? -

\- Buena idea Zairon, casi lo olvido. -

\- ¿Que es eso? -

\- Se lo dio el Maestro Yensid Myme, dijo que seria util. -

\- ¿A donde debemos llevar a Daki? -

El aparato brillo y al cesar nada cambio hasta que...

\- Capitan, venga al puente. -

Cuando llegaron dos estelas de luz surgieron delante de la Arcadia, Key dijo.

\- Acaban de aparecer. -

\- ¿Cual elegimos? -

\- Chicos, yo ire por el fino. ¿Venis conmigo? -

\- ¿¡Alena!? -

\- Capitan, solicito permiso para seguir una de las estelas. -

\- Permiso... Concedido. -

\- ¿¡QUE!? -

\- ¿¡Harlock!? Es solo una niña. -

\- Esta niña pose el poder de la llave espada y es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Ademas solo podemos ir por uno. -

\- Alena, yo ire contigo. -

\- Cuenta con mis alas. -

\- Gracias Zairon, gracias Dagerom. -

\- Yo me quedo para asegurame de que no le pase nada. -

\- Antes de que os vayais, tened esto. Os sera más util a vosotros. -

\- Gracias capitan, volveremos rápido. Vamos en marcha. -

Cuando llegaron al hangar invocaron sus llaves surcadoras y armaduras. Cuando se abrieron volaron hasta la proa de la Arcadia y pusieron cada uno una mano en el cristal, se alejaron siguiendo la estela fina.

En el siguiente episodio, llegaran a un planeta y salvaran la vida de tres personas y descubriran un secreto tanto de un tesoro como de la llave espada.


	5. Capitulo 4

Mundo 1 - Planeta del Tesoro - Principio

Capitulo 4 - Un planeta extraño

Viajaron siguiendo la estela hasta los confines del universo, el cansancio hacia mella en ellos. Se turnaban para descansar. Cuando se acercaron a un barco de velas solares pasaron por debajo de la vista de las personas. Alena acerco su mano al barco y dijo en voz baja.

\- Es madera, supongo que es un navío de exploración.-

\- ¿Que fue eso? -

Se alejaron rápido antes de que alguien se asomara, la persona dijo a una especie de gelatina.

\- ¿Has visto eso? -

Siguieron viajando hasta llegar a un planeta rodeado de dos anillos de luz verde, al aterrizar le Estrella Navegante brillo y les indico un camino. Llegaron a una especie de claro y en el suelo esta la silueta de una mano. Dagerom puso su mano y un pedestal apareció sacando de su interior un papiro. Zairon lo cogió y leyó.

\- "Este planeta, no es un planeta. Una maquina gigantesca bajo los pies esta. Su corazón dorado cual oro solo el mapa lo abre y la cerradura se encuentra donde el conflicto se convierte en amistad." -

\- Parece un acertijo. -

\- Sea lo que sea, la cerradura esta aquí, pero ¿Por que nos indica algo que no pedimos? -

\- Tal vez sea clave de algo, como que al cerrarla recibiremos algo y envió a la Arcadia a un lugar seguro. -

\- Puede que tengas razón, descansemos un poco. La noche cae y debemos encender una hoguera. -

Encendieron una y solo estaban en silencio preocupados por Daki/Kida y Kaoru. Mientras Kaoru hace lo posible por hacer que Kida no temblara e hizo algo un poco vergonzoso para, y dijo.

\- Como alguien me vea haciéndolo le mato. Pero lo necesitas ahora. -

Se puso de espaldas a ella y con sus colas las enrosco en ella. Estaba helada y se sonrojo porque sintió como cambio de genero. Pero se relajo cuando dejo de temblar, se empezó a quedar dormido sentado y entro Key con una manta para él. Y dijo.

\- Seguro que los otros regresan, tengamos esperanza. -

Cuando el sol salio, despertaron con el ruido de un estruendo. Miraron al cielo y Alena dijo.

\- Es el barco que vimos antes. -

\- Parece que un bote salio y fue atacado. -

\- Dagerom, Alena y yo usaremos Aero desde el suelo para un aterrizaje. Tu guialos hasta aquí. -

\- Bien. -

Extendió sus alas mientras los otros dos invocaban sus llaves espadas. Ella dijo estando solos.

\- Cada vez te estas convirtiendo en un gran líder. -

\- Lo intento. Prepárate cuando sea el momento. -

\- Ok. -

Dagerom se acerco al bote y tres personas estaban en el. Se asustaron y dijo.

\- Tranquilos están a salvo. Llave espada Pronosticador. -

Surgió y apunto la popa del bote y dijo.

\- Aero. -

Una ventolera lo empujo hasta donde estaban Zairon y Alena, y juntos dijeron apuntando sus llaves espadas al bote.

\- Aero. -

Hicieron aterrizar el bote pero el susto no se los quita, uno de ellos parecía una capitana y dijo.

\- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? -

\- Somos portadores del poder de la Llave espada. él es Dagerom, ella Alena y yo soy Zairon. -

\- ¿¡Portadores!? Sois reales, hace mucho que desapareció el último. -

\- Dejemos eso, soy la capitana Amelia, el es el doctor Dopple y el Jim Hawkins. Señor Hawkins, el mapa por favor. -

Jim saco una esfera del bolsillo y esta se elevo en el aire y se transforma en una especie de gelatina voladora. Todos se sorprenden, Jim grita.

\- Morpho, donde esta el mapa. -

Morpho se transformo en una especie de explicación, indicando que el mapa seguía en el barco. Un chasquido hizo que todos se asustaron al aparecer sincorazones, Alena dijo caminando delante de ellos.

\- Esto es cosa nuestra. -

\- ES en el bote. -

\- Vamos alla. A por ellos. -

Los tres pelearon con fuerza contra ellos con fuerza y acabaron rapido, cuando regresaron la capitana dijo.

\- Busquemos un refugio. Aah. -

Un dolor en el costado la obligo a pararse Dagerom la atendio y dijo.

\- Tienes las costillas magulladas, problabemente una fisura en alguna. -

\- Señor Hawkins, inspecione el terreno. -

\- ¿Te quedas con ellos Dagerom? -

\- Si, él necesito protección, si hay sincorazones aqui debe estar protegidos. -

Antes la capitana le dio una pistola a Jim, caminaron hasta una zona frondosa donde algo estaba observándolos, se asomaron a una planta y un robot salto sobre ellos asustandolos. Abrazo a Jim y dijo.

\- Que maravilla una criatura en base de carbono, mejor dicho tres. No os soltare. -

Casi abraza a Alena pero lo detuvo Zairon y dijo.

\- ¿Quien eres? -

\- Pues soy... -

Se llamaba BEN, un robot de navegación que estaba a las ordenes del capitán Flint, el pirata del tesoro de los mil mundo. Ese era el motivo de Jim estaba hay, al acaba descubrieron que le faltaba una pieza y que hablara sin sentido de algunas cosas. Pero gracias a el encontraron un refugio.

En el siguiente episodio, los tres descubrirán el conflicto que decía el papiro y donde un dolor aparecerá para salvar vidas, el tesoro no vale la pena si se destruyen vidas.

* * *

Atencion como veo que nadie va aparticipar en el otro proyecto, lo borrare y me centrare en este. Un beso y abrazo Sherezade22


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 - Conflito o destino

Llegaron al hogar donde vivia BEN, al rato este empezo a llamar a atencion del resto de los piratas y dispararon contra ellos. Cuando el fuego paro, Jim salio para hablar con quien parecia el lider. Dagerom preparo su arco y Alena su pistola, listos por si pasaba algo malo. Al acabar la conversacion se convirtio en discusion y una amenaza de que al amanecer usarian los cañones del barco para destruir todo. Al caer la noche, los nervios estaba en el aire hasta descubrieron que BEN tenia un pasadizo que daba al exterior. Jim dijo.

\- Podemos ir a los cañones y desactivarlos. -

\- Vamos entonces, Alena, Dagerom, quedaos por si hay problemas. -

\- Suerte chicos. -

Consiguieron llegar justo donde se encontraban los piratas, Fueron al barco a traves del bote. Zairon dijo.

\- ¿Por donde ahora? -

\- BEN, Zairon y yo iremos a por el mapa tu... -

\- ME ENCARGARE DE DESACTIVAR LOS CAÑONES LASER. -

\- Esta como una cabra. -

\- Si. -

Morph se tranformo en BEN, haciendo que saliera un cuco de su cabeza. Corrieron hasta llegar al embarcadero y encontron el mapa, pero una alarma sono alertando a dos personas de la tripulación, uno se enfrento a Zairon. Parecia un sincorazon pero tenia la forma de Zairon y este dijo desenvainando sus espadas.

\- Anti. Esta vez acabare contigo. -

Zairon se enfrento a él, cuando le hiba a dar el golpe final empezo a flotar. El Anti desaparecio, Zairon invoco su llave surcadora y dijo.

\- Oh no, Jim. -

Salio volando por fuera del navio, encontro a Jim a punto de salir por los aires. Lo ayudo justo en el momento en el que el perseguidor habia saltado y se enredo en la bandera. Cuando la gravedad volvio decidieron regresar pero no recibieron una grata bienvenida.

\- Muy buen trabajo, Jimbo. -

Cuando miro a su alrededor, hay piratas y Dagerom y Alena estaban apresaros. Uno de los piratas atrapo a BEN pero al hacerlo tiraron a Zairon al abismo. Alena se pudo soltar de su captor, corrio para intentar ayudar pero era tarde, al intentar darse la vuelta uno de los piratas cubierto con una capa completa dijo.

\- No necesitamos más problemas. -

\- Alena. -

\- Tranquilo Dagerom, no sabe con quien se mete. -

Un aura azul la rodeo y cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos verdes amables se volvieron azul gelido, una onda de choque envio al que la apuntaba fuera del edificio. Cuando acabo se desmayo, Silver dice.

\- Interesante, el siguiente que intenten hacer lo mismo, yo acabare con su vida. -

\- Alena, suelta maldito. -

\- Sueltale, que la ayude un poco. -

Mientras Zairon esta inconsciente en el fondo del pasadizo, al despertar dice.

\- Los demas... Tengo que ayudarles... Aguantad. -

Subio como pudo, al llegar no hay nada. Solo una estela verde. Decidio seguirles con su llave surcadora, a pesar del golpe que tiene ahora más que nada ayudaria a sus amigos.

En el siguiente episodio, la entrada sera un enigma y el acertijo sera resuelto. No hay tiempo que perder, hay que salir con vida.

* * *

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero por motivos de inspiración, publicare cada 2 fines de semana la historia. Espero que me perdonéis por esto. Un beso y abrazo Sherezade22


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - El verdadero enigma

Alena estaba en un sitio oscuro, cuando abrio los ojos se ve si misma de espaldas. Y una voz casi parecida a la suya dice.

\- Traidora, eres una traidora. ¿¡COMO PUEDES ABANDONARME!? -

Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenia una cara mosntruosa. Ella chillo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Dagerom la desperto y dijo.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

\- Si... Si... Creo que si. -

\- Estabas temblando. ¿Que paso? -

\- No... No estoy segura. ¿Donde estamos? -

\- Esos piratas nos llevan con ellos, nos quitaron las armas y estamos atados, y casi me arrancan las alas. -

\- ¿A donde vamos? -

\- Seguimos esa estela de luz, Jim tiene el mapa y chantajeo a los piratas, para salvarnos la vida. -

\- ¿Y Zairon? -

\- No lo se. Tranquila, ese castanic es duro de pelar y un cabezota. Vendra a buscarnos. -

\- ¿A donde nos llevan? -

\- Jim consiguio que no nos matara, ahora estamos llendo hacia donde se supone que esta el mapa. -

\- Tenemos que ayudarle. -

\- Casi me libere de las cuerdas, pero solo tu puedes hacerlo ahora. -

\- Vale. -

Cuando estaban cerca, dejaron a los atados en la barca con solo un vigilante. Cuando Alena y Dagerom se soltaron, invocaron sus llaves espadas y dijeron.

\- No te muevas. -

Cuando soltaron al doctor y a la capitana, le pidieron que fueran al barco y se acercaran luego. Ben aparecio casi diciendo lo mismo. Dagerom y Alena corrieron hacia donde estaban los piratas solo encontraron una especie de portal y un centro de control. Alena dijo dandose cuenta.

\- "Este planeta, no es un planeta. Una maquina gigantesca bajo los pies esta. Su corazon dorado cual oro solo el mapa lo abre y la cerradura se encuentra donde el conflicto se convierte en amistad." -

\- ¿Como? -

\- El acertijo, no estamos en un planeta de tierra sino un artificial creado. Mira tambien decia "corazon dorado cual oro solo el mapa lo abre". -

\- ¿Y la ultima parte? "La cerradura se encuentra donde el conflicto se convierte en amistad." -

\- No lo se pero debemos ir alli. -

\- Vamos. -

Corrieron viendo como se destruia todo, encontraron a Jim colgado de una pared y Silver intentando ayudar, incluso solto el barco para salvarlo. Casi se caen de no ser por los portadores. Al salir encontraron el navio y un ejercito de Neosombras, pero alguien por detras los destruian. -

\- Zairon. -

\- Estas bien. -

\- Si, pero creo que tengo algunas costillas magulladas. -

\- Ahora salgamos de aqui. -

En el navio tubieron problemas no solo con los sincorazones sino tambien con que no tenian potencia suficiente para salir. Jim junto con Silver crearon una especie de tabla, casi no lo consiguen pero lo logararon. Cuando estaban cerca del puerto espacial, Silver y Jim tenian una conversacion, los portadores se acercaron. Y vieron como se fue despues dejando a Morph con Jim. Cuando se fue, una cerradura se formo en un lado. Alena dijo.

\- Zairon, es tu turno. -

\- Bien, Recuerdos Lejanos. -

La llave surgio y mientras lo movia como luchando dijo.

\- Una cerradura se cierra y se abre, para el futuro que debe haber. Hasta la minima chispa de luz puede iluminar la oscuridad. -

De su llave surgio un haz de luz y dio al interior del ojo de cerradura. Cuando terminaron un cristal en forma de lagrima se formo delante de ellos y Dagerom dijo sosteniendolo.

\- Tiene magia muy parecida a la Daki. -

\- ¿Esto lo curara? -

\- Es posible. -

Se fueron a cubierta y se despidieron, Jim les dijo.

\- No se como agradeceros todos. -

\- Tal vez nos volvamos a ver. -

\- Si estais por aqui, visitad la taberna Benvout. -

\- Lo haremos Jim, portadores en marcha. -

Invocaron sus llaves espadas y armaduras, Alena saco la Estrella Navegante y dijo.

\- Guianos a la Arcadia. -

Un rastro de luz surgio de ella y lo siguieron hasta encontrar la Arcadia, donde todos los esperaban. La alegria estaba en los ojos de todos lo tripulantes del navio.

En el siguiente episodio, la recuperación de Kida sera bienvenida y los cinco les enseñaran el verdadero potencial que hay en ellos.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 - El poder de la llave espada

Los tres viajaron hasta encontrar la Arcadia, volaron a su alrededor hasta pasar delante del puesto de mando donde Fernir los vio y empezo a ladrar con alegria. Harlock estaba hablando con Kei y Yattaran y dijo.

\- ¿Que pasa Fernir? -

Fernir no queria hablar, estaba saltando y moviendo la cola con mucha alegria. Estaba llamando la atención de todos, cuando miraron hacia donde estaba señalando, gritaron de alegria. Key dijo.

\- Han vuelto, abrir la compuertas. -

\- ¿¡QUE!? Estas loca, vayamos a un planeta y... -

\- Llevan las armaduras, podran pasar. -

\- Abran las puertas. El poco tiempo que han estado aqui, han hecho que nos sintamos bien, y al irse nos dejaron preocupados. De todos modos salieron para ayudar a Daki. Dejenles entrar. -

Las compuertas se abren y cuando entran, recibe los abrazos de la tripulacion. Alena dice.

\- Tenemos la cura, hay que ver a Kida ya. -

Corrieron a la enfermeria donde Kaoru les recibe con alegria y dijo mirando el cristal.

\- ¿Es eso? -

\- Si, pero ¿Como lo usamos? -

El cristal empezo a brillar, y cuando ceso el brillo Daki dijo.

\- Me siento mucho mejor. Oh hola amigos. -

\- DAKI. -

Abrazaron con fuerza a Daki, cuando pararon les contaron la aventura que vivieron, desde la nave hasta la explosion del planeta. Cuando decidieron entrenar con las llaves espada, estaban bajo la mirada de Harlock y Fernir.

\- Bien, todos en sus posiciones. Debemos hacernos fuertes no solo con nuestras armas normales o poderes, también debemos hacernos más fuertes con las llaves espadas. Ahora entrenamiento de duelos, menos Daki que tiene que descansar aun. -

\- Vale, a mi señal empezaran los duelos. Alena contra Kaoru y Zaieron contra Dagerom. ¿Preparados?... Combate. -

Cada uno invoco sus llaves espadas y lucharon con fuerza. Hasta que Alena sin darse cuenta empezo a resplandecer y Dagerom dijo a Zairon.

\- Zairon, le esta volviendo a pasar. -

\- ¿Que? -

Ambos pararon de luchar y dijeron a Kaoru.

\- Para Kaoru, alejate de ella. -

\- ¿Que? Alena, estas brillando. -

\- ¿Como? Oh no. -

\- Alena, respira profundamente y lentamente. -

Los cuatro portadores estaban a su alrededor, Daki se cambio a Kida y dijo.

\- Alena, solo tienes que tranquilizarte. -

\- Lo intento... Pero... No puedo. -

\- ¿Has vuelto a tener esa pesadilla? -

\- Si. -

\- Vale, sientate en el suelo y relajate. -

Alena lo hizo, y se quedo dormida. Harlock y Fernir se acercaron.

\- ¿Es normal esto? -

\- Solo unos dias, despúes se le pasa hasta dentro de varias semanas. -

Fernir se acerco a Alena y se acurruco en su cabeza, Harlock coloco la cabeza de Alena en Fernir. Harlock dijo sacando la Estrella Navegante y dijo a los demas.

\- Esta vez, ella necesita una cura. -

\- No capitan. Necesita entrenamiento, con alguien que sea como ella. -

\- Llevanos a donde puedan ayudar a Alena. -

La Estrella Navegante, brillo y debajo de Alena y Fernir aparecio un circulo de hierro. Ese circulo mostro simbolos, y esos simbolos brillaron. Alena estaba tranquila y dormia tranquilamente. Yattaran llego corriendo y dijo.

\- Capitan, una estela azul acaba de aparecer. ¿La seguimos? -

\- Si, a toda maquina. -

La Arcadia puso rumbo a lo desconocido, mientras Alena estaba inmersa en el mundo de los sueños, caminando en un prado de ensueño. Hasta que una silueta a lo lejos le llamo la atención. Corrio hacia ella y solo vio que era por completo de azul. Estaba de espaldas a ella y dijo.

\- ¿Tu me ayudaras? -

\- ¿Y tu a mi? -

La Arcadia se dirigira hacia un planeta donde solo Alena junto con Fernir podrain ir. Esta vez ella debera demostrar su linaje real.

* * *

Para todos aquellos que esten leyendo en esta historia quiero que sapen que la continuare dentro de unas semanas. Esto es a causa de que apenas tengo tiempo y cuando pueda la continuare, lo prometo y yo no he roto una promesa.


End file.
